Shira
Shira is the name of Lea Torunn's White Furred Night Fury dragon and also the co-Deuteragonist in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise Shira's Name Meaning "song" or "poem" Appearance Shira is a very beautiful Night Fury, with pure white furred scales and the bright, Sky-blue eyes all female night Furies have. She is sleeker and more agile than Toothless, also being skinnier. She also has light blue tiger-like stripes. She also has extra tail fin extensions making clear shes a female. Personality Shira is the most intelligent of all the dragons,she is Protective, kind, curious similar to Lea. When Lea released her, she did not kill Lea. From here it was a little bit evident that she sensed goodness in Lea. She just had a few doubts due to which she did not let Lea near him for a few days. She doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her human friend but is usually playful and even a little teasing when not threatened. She shows a sense of great curiosity Background Though the origins of her birthplace is still unknown, Shira first met Lea when Shira was shot down along with Toothless by Hiccup and her. Shira appears as a Night Fury in the franchise along with Toothless, the rarest, fastest and most intelligent species of Dragon there is. She is also the one known member of her species to date. Tale Of The Dragon Rider (Fanfic Based on The Movie) In the beginning starts with Hiccup's and Lea's narration of Berk. When they describes the 'pests' of his home, two Night Furies, snatches a sheep as the other dragons attack the village. In order to make there place among the Vikings, Hiccup and Lea builds a device that could down a dragon. He and Lea uses it during the raid and hits both Night Furies and lands in the forest. To prove that they actually shot down the dragons, Hiccup and Lea ventures to the forest and find the Night Furies injured and tied up. Hiccup and Lea attempts to kill Toothless and Shira but finds that they can't do it. Instead they freed them, only to have it size them and before roaring at them in warning, and flying off. After learning from dragon training that all dragons go for the kill, Hiccup and Lea wonders why the both Night Furies didn't and searches for them in the forest. He and Lea finds the dragons trapped in a cove without part of its tail-wings, (Shira lost her right tail wing) having them unable to simply fly out of the cove. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Book of Dragons Gift of the Night Fury DreamWorks Dragons How to Train Your Dragon 2 Abilities Intelligence and Communication Skills: As a Night Fury, like Toothless, Shira's intelligence is unrivaled amongst the other dragons and often displays the attributes of an incredibly strategic thinker. Shira seems to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity, as shown with her repeated attempts at dancing in both of films. She is able to comprehend silent commands via hand signals and motions and has also been taught by Lea to recognize her riders Dragon Call as a summon. Superhuman Speed and Agility: '''Shira can fly over one hundred miles per hour and her design reflects his status as the 'Ferrari of dragons'. Her aerial acrobatics, though requiring Lea's help to pull off, allow her to escape rather brutal confrontations with little difficulty. Even when not flying, Lea can tear along the ground at terrific speeds and is one of the most agile dragons on land, shown being able to leap from trees, boulders, walls, etc. '''Superhuman Strength: Shira has shown to be very strong for a dragon of her size as much as toothless can, able to hold her own against other larger dragon species such as the Monstrous Nightmare, Whispering Death and Whipsnap. She can carry heavy objects, such as boulders and branches with her front legs alone and can also carry adult Vikings such as Stoick and Alvin on his back. While carrying Lea on her back as she able to carry Hookfang with extra weight of Snotlout with some struggle or Barf and Belch tail some struggle. As a Strike-class Dragon, Shira has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. Superhuman Endurance and Stamina: Like Toothless, Shira can fly longer than any other Dragon at least bit longer, but she was shown to be exhausted during the first search for the Skrill, but unless she has to carry heavy objects or someone heavy. She has shown to be able to run long distance with no sign of being exhausted from the cove to the kill ring, that he can also able to take a lot of damage in battle from Hookfang, fighting off the Berk warriors, and Stoick the Vast. She can take attacks from her rival, and still look untouched. After she was injured by the Whipsnapper she was still able to fight and defeat him. Retractable Teeth: As a Night Fury, Shira has the ability to retract her teeth when not using them. This unique trait can make her appear to be toothless, which confused Lea when she offered her fish. Enhanced Senses:" Shira appears to have an uncannily great sense of hearing, able to hears Lea's cries for help from the cove even when Lea tries to help Hiccup in the arena. This good sense of hearing plays into her ability to use a sonar. She is seen using it in the film in order to locate Dragon Island. She tracks Lea by her sense of smell, She also seems to have the ability of night vision though she did question when flying in the dark cave so possibly her vision isn't that strong in the dark. But however the good sense of hearing can often be used against her though, making her relatively easy to control and influence from the call of a Red Death or Alpha dragon. Stealth and Camouflage: Even though her fur scales are white, she has an unique ability to camouflage like Toothless and extreme speed make her hard to notice, especially at night or in dark places. Shira has the ability to move with silence even in pitch black conditions, and be one with darkness. This was demonstrated when confronting the Flightmare or when battling the Red Death in How to Train Your Dragon. Fire: Shira is able to conjure several forms of fire. Her signature attack is dive bombing and firing a precise and incredibly powerful blast, strong enough to destroy catapults and even knock down a Red Death in a single shot. She can also weaken her blasts enough to use them for non-violent purpose and this level of control also allows him to ricochet his shots off of other surfaces like cliff faces. * "Plasma Blast:" Shira is also able to shoot several forms of fire. Her signature attack is dive bombing where she dives at great speed and then fires a precise and extremely explosive blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Red Death while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. She can also weaken her blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). This level of control also allows her to ricochet her shots off of other surfaces like cliff faces. Saliva: Oddly, Shira' saliva actually has an incredible amount of healing properties. However, this was only stated in Defiant One to heal Snotlout's tongue after eating some strange berries. It is possible Hiccup made this up and the effect of the berries wore off. Hiccup also stated that Toothless' and Shira's saliva doesn't wash out. It is also proven to be an effective adhesive, more than human saliva, as shown when Lea uses it to heal with using types of herbs. Echolocation: In We Are Family Part I, it is revealed that Shira has a hidden ability that Hiccup nor Lea never known about it, being so long with Toothless and Shira she finds a strange ability that both her and Toothless can use; an echolocation to guide herself and Lea following toothless out of the cave they were trapped in. Hiccup recalls later that "Toothless and Shira let out a weird sound that bounced back toward them, and was able to use that to get out". They also used this ability in "Frozen" when they are flying over the frozen sea. Swimming: Shira is a great swimmer, and has saved Lea from drowning several times in the process. She has also been seen sea skimming from one island to another. * Sea Skimming: A particular way of swimming that, according to Hiccup, "it's like flying, but not". To perform this, like Toothless Shira dives and jumps out of the water continuously. This ability doesn't require for Shira to be ridden by anyone, and she can do this all by herself. Singing: Unlike a Night fury, Shira can sing beautifully and this was seen when Lea singing gently when they found a cave when they were flying to get away from the base at the Edge. Synchronization: Thanks to the time they used the prosthetic tail-fin, Shira and Lea are able to fly together in perfect sync. Not only that, but they also understand each other the best out of all Dragons and riders, which was demonstrated several times. Flaps on her back: Shira's hidden ability, that was unknown even to herself. Revealed by Valka, those leathery flaps are flat fins-like spikes, placed in face flat down shape and extending from her back, to the end of the tail. They gave her more maneuverability and control in flight, almost like a second tail. Dominance Display/"Titan Wing/Alpha": After being sufficiently enraged by Drago's Bewilderbeast, Toothless and Shira was able to "charge" themselves in some way, it gives them more strength, stronger fire with seemingly no limit. This also gave them the more menacing look, with back, nose and mouth glowing blue color similar to their fire, probably because of amount and strength of this fire inside Toothless including Shira. In this state, he and Shira challenged the Bewilderbeast. Even when she is not in Alpha mode, Shira only needs a blindfold over her eyes and side ears, and then she can ignore the Alpha. Shira became the Alpha female to all dragons at the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''along with Toothless. However, some dragons are able to disregard his dominance. Baby dragons do not show regard to anyone. Also, dragons in a panic or un-thinking frenzy will or are unable to listen. It is also revealed that dragons that are drugged with Deathgripper venom are immune to his commands. '''Cloaking:' Shira has the ability to channel lightning which enables her to seemingly disappear for a short period of time, similar to that of a Light Fury. Human Relationships Leanarda Tournn Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Stoick the Vast Taila The Brave Astrid Hofferson Valka Nira Gobber the Belch Snotlout Jorgenson Fishlegs Ingerman Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Eret, Son of Eret Heather Mala Dragon Relationships Toothless Stormfly Hookfang Meatlug Barf and Belch Thornado Toothless's Nemesis Torch The Screaming Death Fanghook Skullcrusher Cloudjumper Aqua Windshear Shattermaster Sleuther Unnamed Male Light Fury Trivia * Sometimes people get mixed up with Shira being an Ice Fury but she is actually a Night fury but white furred (albino) and she has pigment colors on her. * Shira can sing like Lea (only in private). * Her tiger stripes can glow but only to blind enemies. * She loves snow. Gallery 20160914_132952.jpg|In Season 1 20161028_190806.jpg|Full pic of Alpha Mode 20170109_151728.jpg|Moonlight Flight (Dragon Whisper ) Lea and shira by nightshade2k120-db0vx3l.jpg httyd_2_shira_by_nightshade2k120-db0vx4i.jpg more_shira_doodles_by_nightshade2k120-db0vx7b.jpg HTTYD Shira X Light Fury OC Sketches.png Midnight flight Redraw.png|redrawing of the old pic Shira1.png HTTYD3 Shira Ref 2019.png Category:Night Fury dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Females Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Main protagonists Category:NightShade2K18